


Another Hard Day's Wenching

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mellie gets close to a fellow wench.RP Fic.





	Another Hard Day's Wenching

Melisandre was busy trying to move a barrel of ale for use in the Crazed Heifer, and was struggling to do so.

"Ooooooooooh fiddle sticks! Move you rotten barrel!"

"You're pulling it the wrong way...."

Melisandre looked around over her shoulder.

"I am?"

She asked the girl, a fellow serving wench, who was stood watching her. 

"Step aside... I've been wrestling those beasts for a while now."

Melisandre stood to one side to allow the girl to come show her how it was done. Molly smiled, moving to tug the barrel into place, slotting the needed pipes into place. 

"There we are..."

"What a strong girl..."

Melisandre mused out loud her mind imagining just what a strong girl like Molly could do to her in a... sexual sense.

"Only because I have to be."

Melisandre blushed.

"Oh sorry.... I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I don't mind..."

Molly smiled, moving to kiss the girl's cheek softly. 

"Why so blushful?"

Melisandre blushed deeper.

"Well....I...was...kind of...imagining.....you know.."

"Us... together?"

Melisandre blushed deeper still and nodded softly.

"Your so....strong."

She said softly and breathlessly.

"I...what you could do to me with those strong arms." 

"Come back to my rooms with me and find out..."

Melisandre meekly nodded and let Molly lead her up to her rooms. Molly smiled softly. 

"Are you always so submissive, little one?"

Mellie smiled softly.

"For big strong girls like you....yes....I...I like them to...dominate, own, manhandle, control and abuse me."

"You sound like my kind of girl."

"I hope so...now pick me up and throw me onto that bed like I was a rag doll.."

"Magic word, little one?"

Mellie smiled her cutesiest little girl smile, fluttered her eyelids and in a little girl voice said.

"Purweese?"

"Good girl."

Molly teased, doing as the girl had asked. Mellie meeped as she flew through the air this turning into purring as she landed on the bed.

"You liked that... didn't you?"

Mellie blushed softly and nodded. 

"Say it!"

"I liked that."

Mellie said in her soft timid little girl voice. 

"Want some more?"

"Yes."

Mellie said nodding. 

"Magic word?"

"Please!"

Mellie mewed softly, still in her little girl voice. 

"Please what?"

"Please miss I want more."

Molly smiled, moving to stroke a hand firmly down over Mellie's body. Mellie mewed at how rough Molly's touch was and pushed up into it. 

"More?"

"Yes please Ma'am."

Molly smiled and soon pushed two fingers into her. Mellie mewled loudly. 

"You like that hot stuff?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"More?"

"Yes please Ma'am."

Molly smiled and swiftly pushed a third finger into her, speeding up further. Mellie mewled loudly aroused even further by this rough way she was being taken. Molly sped up yet again. Mellie made yelping noises of pain and pleasure. Molly sped up further. 

"Come for me baby."

Mellie screamed with pain and pleasure and came apart.


End file.
